Change Oneshot Ferriswheelshipping
by Paramorepokefreak
Summary: N and White see each other for the first time in years.  Oneshot  M for sexual content. Ferriswheelshipping


He had left her long ago. The pain she had felt years ago was gone and she never thought about him any more. That doesn't mean she moved on. In fact, she never did. She had taught herself not to think about him, have no regrets, and that it was for the better.

She lived alone in a small house in her home town, Numeva, with her best friends a short walk away. Her friends worried about her. Her best friend Bianca tried to set her up with Black who was head over heels for her. But she refused to be anything more than his friend.

The Unova region had fallen years ago when she lost to king N. He had beaten her After her loss Pokemon weren't allowed to live with humans. But N found out the hard way that they weren't fighting for liberation. He still got his wish though. Where the Pokemon Leauge stood now stands N's castle. He hasn't been to his castle in forever she hears.

One day there was rumor that N was back in his castle. Team Plasma hadn't done much after he left. But there were awful rumors about what they would start to do, they would become active again and kill everyone, she, White, didn't believe this to be true. Why would it? And besides when she knew N all he wanted were his Pokemon friends happy. But he has probably changed now.

xXx

He slammed his fist down on the table. Rage in his eyes.

"You dare contradict me?", He spat at a lowly grunt.

'S-sir! I am just giving you my opinion on what I think would be best for you!", He stammered.

"Send him to the dungeons now!", He yelled to the sages, they led the young grunt out of the room, "That will teach him", He growled.

"What are you still doing here? Get out! Now!", He yelled to the remaining sages. They scurried to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

He opened up his drawer with a small key that he had hidden long ago on the book shelf. Everything was untouched with a thick layer of dusty coating. He pulled out a picture and blew the dust off. When the clouds of dust settled he saw a picture of her. She was smiling at the camera holding cotten candy with her Snivy on her shoulder. White... This picture was taken on the day they were at the carnival. Before he told her he was king of team plasma.

He had only come back because of her. And with hundreds of grunts at his disposal he could easily find her. He reached into his desk again and pulled out a ring. It was his mothers but it would work for White. He put everything back and locked the drawer. He called his grunts in and ordered them to go find her.

xXx

She heard a knocking on her door. It was late. She was in her pajamas, short shorts and a tank top. Probably just Bianca she thought. She opened the door. There were 3 Team Plasma grunts standing at her door. She tried to slam the door but one put their foot out preventing the door from closing. Another hit her on the head and she blacked out.

She woke up. Her eyes were blurry. All she was aware of was that she was gagged and strapped to a chair with her hands tied behind her.

"Did I ask you to tie her up?", came a cruel voice. She was scared. As her vision started to clear she recognized where she was. She had been here before. It was N's castle. And there was N.

xXx

Was it possible for her to be more beautiful? No he thought. She looked lovely in her outfit. Sluty. He had sent the grunts to the dungeon for tying her up because he had not asked for them to. He walked over and cut the ropes binding her hands and feet then the ropes tying her to the chair.

She just stared at him in awe. He stared at her. They both seemed at a loss for words. N's eyes moved down. He liked what she was wearing. I guess she was sleeping he though. She jumped up. He was perpared to hurt her then he realized she was hugging him, and crying.

He shuddered at her touch. It had been so long scince he had touched somebody her skin seemed to burn his. He was cold. He didn't have a heart, well in the medical sense he did but in a loving sense he didn't. He hugged her back. Soon she had put her mouth on his and they were kissing fiercely.

He forcefully shoved everything off of his desk and layed her down while at the same time still kissing her. He took off her clothes.

xXx

She could feel his cold hands on her naked body. She didn't care about what Bianca and them would say. She had a huge hole in her heart and she had been denying it's presence but for the first time in so long she had acknowledged it. She was full of lust. Years of waiting and secretly dreaming of this moment and it was here. She slid up, still mouths locked and started undressing him. He still wore that damn under armor still she thought. It wasn't a problem though because he broke their kiss for only to seconds to slide it off. She undid his pants and slid her hand down. She was finally complete.

xXx

They were both tired. They layed on the desk next to each other. They still hadn't said a word. He remembered the ring. He reached down and found the key through the pile of things that were on his desk. He found the key. He turned over and opened the drawer. He pulled out the ring.

"Will you marry me?", He asked.

"I have been waiting years to hear you say that.", She said locking mouthes with him again.

xXx


End file.
